Pour un avenir meilleur
by Hanaromi
Summary: UA - Petit coup de pouce du destin lors de la bataille finale - L'histoire tient compte des 6 premiers livres.
1. Prologue

Premier chapitre de ma fiction. L'univers appartient bien entendu à JK Rowling. Certains personnages seront inventés par moi-même.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur mon écriture.

Au plaisir, Hana.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Un majestueux château composé de grandes tours pointues se dressait au sommet d'un décor montagneux d'une grande beauté. La lumière, provenant de quelques fenêtres éclairées, reflétait sur un lac situé au pied de la montagne. La nuit était froide et silencieuse, seuls quelques patrouilleurs arpentant les sentiers extérieurs du château troublaient le calme de ce paysage.

Un individu de grande taille, habillé de robes pourpres, apparu soudain devant d'immenses grilles en fer forgé. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un mot de passe. Il s'introduisit sur le sentier menant à l'entrée principale de Poudlard. Il salua brièvement les patrouilleurs qu'il croisa et rentra d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs sombres du bâtiment. Plusieurs souvenirs de son enfance refirent surface tandis qu'il avançait vers sa destination : son arrivée à Poudlard, sa répartition, ses accidents dans les différents cours, ses aptitudes en botanique, ses amis, l'armée de Dumbledore, ... Chaque endroit lui rappelait des souvenirs agréables. Arrivé au 7ème étage, il bifurqua brièvement avant de s'arrêter devant un tableau. S'assurant d'abord d'être seul en inspectant le couloir, il murmura rapidement : « Hope » et le tableau s'ouvrit pour le laisser rentrer dans un grande pièce.

L'ancienne salle commune de Gryffondor, qui servait maintenant de quartier général à la résistance, n'était plus comme dans ses premiers souvenirs. Les fauteuils moelleux avaient disparus, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée n'était plus aussi rassurant qu'à l'époque. Une table ronde se tenait au milieu de la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir des cartes ainsi que des parchemins roulés étalés dessus, quelques chaises étaient disposées aléatoirement autour de cette dernière. Des photos représentant le début de la résistance ornaient les murs de la salle. Son observation fut soudainement interrompue.

- _Neville_ ! S'exclama une blonde qui le prit dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine. _Tu nous as tellement manqué._

\- _Luna, où est-il ?_ Rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix profonde. Une énorme cicatrice traversait son visage malgré le fait qu'il ne devait avoir qu'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait des cheveux châtains et ses traits étaient tendus.

 _\- Il interroge les prisonniers avec Severus, ils devraient bientôt rentrer. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?_ Demanda Luna

- _Pas bonnes, ils –_ Neville s'interrompit.

Le portrait s'ouvrit à cet instant dévoilant deux personnes. La première, était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, il était grand et mince et ses cheveux noirs tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses capes entièrement noires lui donnaient un air sévère. Le second était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, malgré le fait qu'il semblait à cet instant beaucoup plus vieux. Il était de taille moyenne mais était plutôt bien bâti, ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'étendait sur la droite de son front. Ses traits étaient durs et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude profond, longtemps recouverts par des lunettes, reflétaient tristesse et détermination. À la vue de Neville, une petite étincelle brilla dans ses yeux en forme d'amande l'espace d'une seconde.

- _Neville, mon frère._ Murmura le plus jeune d'une douce, une grande puissance se dégagea de lui lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- _Harry._ Répondit simplement le garçon châtain.

Les deux amis se firent une accolade, très brève, mais pourtant puissante et amicale. Les 3 hommes s'installèrent ensuite autour de la table ronde tandis que la jeune fille monta prévenir les autres lieutenants de la résistance.

Les différents lieutenants descendirent rapidement derrière Luna : Minerva qui semblait plus vieille que jamais, Fred et son visage qui avait perdu toute trace de joie suite à toutes ces pertes et Ron, son regard restant toujours incroyablement triste. Le retour de Neville, qui espionnait une meute de loup-garous depuis 4 mois, fût accueilli avec un plaisir évident par ces 3 derniers.

- _Alors ?_ Interrogea l'homme aux robes sombres après quelques secondes de retrouvailles.

 _\- C'est pour cette semaine, Severus. J'ai pu fuir la meute grâce à Bill pour vous informer. Greyback pense que je suis mort. Nous avons encore une chance de préparer nos défenses secrètement. Il faudra être discret, leurs espions seront bientôt à nos portes_. Répondit Neville.

 _\- Nous devons impérativement contacter les résistants en mission, nous allons avoir besoin de toutes nos ressources pour défendre Poudlard._ Grogna Ron.

 _\- Luna, peux-tu te charger de cela ?_ Questionna Harry.

\- _Bien sûr Harry._

 _\- Je me charge des centaures, j'ai un bon contact avec Magorian._ Déclara la voix rauque de Fred.

\- _Excellent, leur connaissance du terrain sera inestimable_. Apprécia Harry

Un petit silence régna quelques secondes, tous savaient ce que la prochaine information impliquerait.

 _\- Et Remus ?_ Demanda finalement Minerva.

 _\- Greyback ne lui a jamais fait confiance, il le suspectait dès le départ …_ Commença tristement le loup garou. _Il a réussi à venger l'honneur des maraudeurs, il a eu Pettigrew. Il a aussi fait tombé Macnair avait que Dolohov ne l'aie._

 _\- Non !_ Cria Luna.

Harry inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Encore un puissant allié mais également un fidèle lieutenant de la résistance tombé pour tenter de construire un monde meilleur pour les futures générations. Mais pas seulement, Remus était également un ami proche et un confident, un des derniers vestiges du premier ordre du phénix, le dernier « vrai » maraudeur. Il était finalement allé rejoindre ses plus proches amis. Une unique larme coula de ses yeux en repensant à tout ce que l'ancien professeur avait fait pour lui.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry ne pouvait plus pleurer autant qu'il devrait à la mort d'un proche. Depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore, tout était allé très vite. Maugrey et Kingsley avait suivi moins d'un mois plus tard, tués froidement par Voldemort après avoir éliminé Nagini. Voyant que l'ordre connaissait l'existence de ses horcruxes, la guerre totale avait finalement commencée. Heureusement, Voldemort ayant déjà mutilé un trop grand nombre de fois son âme, ne pouvait plus se créer de nouveaux boucliers maléfiques. Arthur Weasley s'était éteint dans la première nuit de la guerre sans pouvoir s'échapper du ministère tombé entre les mains de Voldemort. Hermione fut touché par un sort de Lucius en sautant devant Ron pour le sauver d'une mort certaine. Ginny était tombée peu de temps après face Voldemort lors d'une mission de reconnaissance au ministère. Avaient suivi un nombre incalculables de pertes : George, Tonks, Percy, Seamus, Hagrid, Fleur, Molly, les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et Slughorn, … Des amis proches et de bons combattants, tous disparus en supprimant soit des horcruxes soit des mangemorts. Mais la liberté était toujours désirée malgré les pertes, et des centaines de combattants s'élevèrent pour résister à la tyrannie de Voldemort formant la résistance et établissant leur quartier général à l'école de Poudlard. Résistance qui chaque jour gagnait du terrain, tout en augmentant son nombre de combattants.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry imagina Remus en paix avec lui-même, il avait finalement réussi à venger ses parents ainsi que l'injustice faite à Sirius. Il pouvait aller retrouver les maraudeurs sans honte. La pièce était silencieuse, Neville se souvenant de ce terrible moment avec douleur. Les autres personnes se remémorant toutes avec tristesse des souvenirs de l'ancien professeur. Severus prit finalement la parole, pour lui rendre un dernier hommage.

 _\- Il aura finalement vengé Potter et Black, je pense qu'il sera heureux de les retrouver, Neville. Remus était un bon combattant et un homme courageux et profondément bon. Nous le vengerons._

Et comme à chaque perte, les lieutenants de la résistance se levèrent répétèrent en chœur : _« Nous le vengerons ! »_


	2. Les préparatifs

Comme vous l'avez surement compris, dans mon histoire, Neville Londubat est un loup-garou.

Deuxième chapitre de la fiction.

Bonne lecture, Hana.

* * *

 ** _Les préparatifs_**

Le soir-même, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, un individu, aux cheveux noirs et au regard sombre, nappé d'une cape noire, marchait d'un pas rapide à travers un village sorcier. Slalomant dans les rues, il s'arrêta finalement devant de grandes grilles en fer forgé qui menaient à un imposant domaine. L'homme releva sa manche et toucha doucement son tatouage, représentant un serpent qui sortait de la bouche d'une tête de mort. Les grilles s'ouvrirent lentement sur un long sentier étroit encadré par deux grandes haies d'ifs parfaitement taillées, et l'homme y pénétra aussitôt. Marchant dans l'allée, il observa les jardins délicatement entretenus situés derrière les haies. Une fontaine sculptée à la perfection dans le marbre trônait sur un socle de pierre impressionnant. Le manoir devant lequel il arriva était tout aussi majestueux : une immense porte minutieusement dessinée permettait de rentrer dans le hall d'entrée. Celui-ci était décoré de façon luxueuse : sculptures, tableaux d'ancêtres, peintures, mobiliers en or, ... Au rez-de-chaussée, plusieurs portes en acajou donnaient sur diverses pièces tandis qu'un imposant escalier en colimaçon permettait d'accéder à l'étage.

Le manoir Malfoy servait de quartier général au seigneur des ténèbres depuis le début de la guerre ouverte. Après avoir perdu les faveurs de Voldemort suite à la bataille du département des mystères, Lucius avait finalement regagné sa confiance en tuant un grand nombre de résistants, dont Hermione Granger. Son manoir était également doté de toutes les protections nécessaires pour repousser les intrusions non-désirées.

Remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées, l'homme franchit finalement l'une des portes en acajou et rentra dans le salon qui servait de salle de réunion aux mangemorts. Le sol de l'immense salle de réception était recouvert d'un tapis qui devait coûter une petite fortune, une grande table était placée au centre de la pièce. Environ cinquante mangemorts étaient assis autour de la table tandis que Voldemort en personne présidait la réunion.

 _\- Antonin, viens te joindre à nous mon ami._ Murmura Voldemort en pointant du doigt un siège se trouvant juste à ses côtés.

\- _Maître._ S'inclina respectueusement Antonin Dolohov avant d'aller s'asseoir à la place indiquée.

 _\- Nous t'attendions pour commencer,_ _q_ _uelles sont les nouvelles ? J'ai entendu dire qu'une mutinerie avait éclatée chez nos amis les loups-garous._ Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres fixant son fidèle serviteur.

 _\- Comme nous nous en doutions, le traître était Lupin. Il s'est vite rendu compte que nous le soupçonnions, il a tué immédiatement deux lycans avant de lancer un duel contre Macnair et Pettigrew. Ces incapables se sont rapidement faits avoir avant que je ne puisse intervenir. Après quelques sorts échangés j'ai pu faire tomber le traître. Avant que je puisse l'interroger il s'est donné la mort. Sans doute pour ne pas révéler des informations sur la résistance._ Répondit calmement le mangemort.

 _\- Bon travail, encore un lieutenant de la résistance au tapis. Pettigrew était un incapable et Macnair pourra être remplacé aisément._ Apprécia Voldemort en caressant distraitement sa baguette.

 _\- Greyback se tient près avec ses animaux pour la bataille, ils sont maintenant plus d'une centaine._ Continua Dolohov, s'adressent à son maître.

 _\- Bien bien, comme l'espion est tombé, nous pouvons maintenir l'attaque pour samedi prochain. Augustus tu iras informer Greyback ainsi que nos rafleurs, dès que la réunion s'achèvera. Ils devront attaquer Poudlard par la forêt interdite._

 _\- Bien Maître._

 _\- Lucius, qu'en est-il des espions placés autour de Poudlard ?_ Questionna le mage noir.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de changement. Les patrouilleurs sont toujours attentifs au moindre mouvement hors du château, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Les lieutenants ne bougent plus énormément en ce moment_. Répondit calmement le patriarche Malfoy.

 _\- Pas de soupçons d'attaque donc ?_

\- _Non, Maître._ Rétorqua Lucius, inclinant la tête pour montrer son respect.

\- _Bien_ _, quelles sont les nouvelles des géants que nous avions approchés ? Se battront-ils pour nous Travers ?_ Continua Voldemort, interrogeant un autre de ses partisans.

\- _Ceux en vie se battront, ceux qui ont refusé ont été éliminés._ Sourit le mangemort.

 _\- Excellent mon ami. Bella, réunit les détraqueurs, ils feront une diversion à Pré-au-Lard pendant que nous forcerons l'entrée de l'école. Ils retiendront ainsi les villageois qui voudraient jouer les héros et se joindre à la bataille._ Siffla le seigneur des ténèbres.

- _Il sera fait selon vos désirs, mon maître_. Susurra Bellatrix, le regard admirateur porté vers Voldemort.

Un petit silence régna dans l'assemblée, Voldemort réfléchissait calmement tandis que ses serviteurs n'osaient pas interrompre ses pensées.

- _Qu'en est-il des espions que nous avions introduits dans la résistance ?_ Demanda finalement Voldemort.

 _\- Pas de nouvelles depuis 10 jours Maître, ils ont surement été faits prisonniers._ Répondit l'ancienne fille Black.

 _\- Fâcheux, continuez vos missions normalement, n'éveillons pas les soupçons de Potter. Informez toutes vos troupes, nous nous rassemblerons ici. Je vous dévoilerai le plan de bataille vendredi._ _Vous pouvez disposez_. Termina-t-il.

La plupart des mangemorts partirent immédiatement vers le portail, transplanant dès qu'ils furent hors des barrières de protection. Lucius, Bellatrix, Travers, Dolohov restèrent autour de la table en compagnie de leur Maître.

 _\- A-t-on des nouvelles de Rogue_ ? Questionna Travers, brisant le silence.

 _\- Le traître a survécu, il est à Poudlard avec les autres lieutenants._ Répondit froidement Lucius.

 _\- Nous le capturerons vivant pour lui faire comprendre sa folie._ _Il souffrira plus que quiconque n'a jamais souffert._ Murmura Voldemort, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Voldemort congédia ses plus fidèles mangemorts, restant seul dans la pièce et réfléchissant à la stratégie qu'ils utiliseraient pour faire tomber les défenses de Poudlard.

* * *

Fred Weasley marchait d'un pas léger dans le parc de Poudlard. Il atteignit rapidement la lisière de la forêt et y pénétra avec confiance. La forêt interdite était comme dans ses souvenirs : les arbres étaient immenses et espacés, plusieurs plantes rares semblaient sur le point d'attaquer quiconque oserait s'approcher d'elles, le vent sifflant dans les arbres apportait un fond sonore inquiétant. Il arriva rapidement dans une petite clairière et s'assit sur le sol. Il avait appris par Maugrey qu'on ne trouvait pas les centaures, il fallait attendre que ceux-ci nous trouve.

Il ferma finalement les yeux, repensant avec tristesse aux membres de sa famille disparus. Les étreintes et les remarques de sa mère lui manquaient, l'affection pour les moldus de son père lui manquait, l'ambition de Percy lui manquait, les accolades de Charlie lui manquaient, les moments tendres avec sa petite sœur lui manquaient. Et par dessus tout, tous les moments passés avec son jumeau lui manquaient terriblement : narguer Ron, faire enrager leur mère, le magasin de farces et attrapes, les retenues à Poudlard, ... En perdant George, il avait perdu la moitié de lui-même.

Des bruits de sabots le ramenèrent à la réalité. Fred se redressa doucement levant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'une dizaine de centaures l'encerclaient en le menaçant avec des arcs.

 _\- Présentez-vous, étranger._ Ordonna un centaure aux cheveux noirs et à la robe brune, sa musculature imposante ainsi que son regard profond lui donnaient une grande prestance.

 _\- Je m'appelle Fred Weasley. Je vous cherchais._ Répondit Fred avec une voix forte mais respectueuse.

- _Que voulez-vous_ ? Demanda le centaure d'une voix profonde. _Venez-vous pour le bouleversement que nous avons aperçu dans les étoiles ? Mars brille plus que d'ordinaire tandis que Venus s'estompe lentement._

 _\- La bataille finale est imminente, nous avons besoin de votre aide_. Déclara humblement Fred, préférant être honnête.

Un centaure aux traits fins, avec des cheveux ébouriffés et une musculature pas encore complète, s'avança brusquement frappant le sol de ses sabots :

- _Pourquoi devrions-nous nous battre pour vous ? Pourquoi notre peuple devrait-il vider son sang pour le vôtre?_ Demanda hargneusement le centaure qui semblait être le plus jeune mais également le plus impulsif de ses semblables.

 _\- Suffit Lirun, reste à ta place !_ Gronda un centaure aux cheveux gris et à la robe noire, ses yeux bleus reflétaient une grande sagesse. Une immense cicatrice traversait sa musculature impressionnante.

Le jeune centaure recula rapidement, s'inclinant devant le centaure qui devait être, sans aucun doute, le chef du clan.

 _\- Je me nomme Nessos, je suis le chef de ce clan. Depuis des millénaires les sorciers se sont toujours montrés méprisants envers les autres races que la leur. Lirun est jeune et impulsif, mais sa pensée est présente chez plusieurs de nos semblables._ Commença le chef du clan. _Pourquoi devrions-nous marcher à vos côtés durant cette bataille qui n'est pas la nôtre ?_ _Pourquoi se battre pour vous et non pour votre agresseur ? Quelles sont les différences entre votre camp et le leur ?_

 _\- Je suis un résistant, je me bats pour Harry Potter._ _L'ennemi qui nous menace est un ennemi commun. Il a pour ambition de réduire toutes les espèces vivantes qui ne se battent pas pour lui. Humains, elfes, centaures, et bien d'autres espèces._ _Nous nous battons pour la liberté, pour la paix. Le monde que Voldemort veut créer ne sera que guerres et ruines._ _Nous voulons créer un monde en paix, pour nos futures générations ainsi que pour les vôtres._ Répondit Fred, le regard brillant de détermination.

Nessos regarda par dessus son épaule, scrutant les autres mâles de son troupeau. Il se retourna ensuite vers le jeune Weasley, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Nous nous battrons pour vous, nous marcherons aux côtés de Harry Potter._ Déclara Nessos appréciant l'ardeur et la détermination du jeune sorcier se tenant devant lui.

\- _Merci,_ Répondit simplement Fred, _l_ _'attaque aura lieu cette semaine. Si cela vous convient, vous utiliserez votre connaissance inégalable de la forêt pour repousser les ennemis. Harry Potter viendra vous donner de plus amples informations sous peu._

 _\- Cela semble être le plus sage, en effet. Nous sommes impatients de le rencontrer._ Déclara le centaure.

 _\- Qu'est-il advenu de Magorian ? Je l'ai connu, il y a quelques années._ Questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

\- _Son temps était venu, il a rejoint nos ancêtres il y a onze mois._ Murmura Nessos, se souvenant de son ami.

Fred inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, Magorian l'avait sauvé d'une attaque de loups-garous il y a deux ans. Ils s'étaient ensuite rapprochés établissant une belle relation de confiance.

 _\- C'était un centaure droit et courageux. Je vivrais pour lui rendre honneur._ Souffla Fred, rendant hommage à son ami.

\- _Nous nous reverrons, mon jeune ami. Que Mars soit clémente avec vous._ Déclara Nessos en se retirant avec l'ensemble de sa horde.

Regardant en souriant l'endroit où auparavant se trouvaient une dizaine de centaures, Fred sortit finalement sa baguette de sa robe et invoqua son patronus qui s'envola aussitôt vers le château. Sa mission avait été un franc succès.

* * *

\- _Ron ! Les sorciers mineurs ne combattront pas ! Nous nous battons pour leur créer un monde meilleur, pas pour qu'ils souffrent sur un champ de bataille !_ Gronda Harry, appuyé contre un mur.

 _\- Nous nous sommes battus en ayant leur âge, sans jamais nous plaindre !_ Cria Ron, le regard furieux.

- _Sommes-nous heureux d'avoir eu à le faire ? Tu leur souhaites notre vie ?_ Murmura Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

\- _Je-_ Ron s'interrompit, repensant aux nombreux moments douloureux et injustes de sa vie. _Tu as raison, mais je maintiens que nous manquons cruellement d'hommes. Nous sommes trop peu pour tenir !_

\- _Luna a fait quérir tous les résistants, certains sont en mission, d'autres n'ont peut-être pas encore reçu le message. Ait confiance en eux comme ils ont confiance en toi, ils viendront._

 _\- Espérons mon frère, espérons._ Souffla le plus jeune Weasley.

Une hyène apparut soudainement dans la salle de réunion interrompant les deux amis.

 _\- Les centaures se battront, ils tiendront la forêt interdite pour nous._ Chuchota le patronus de Fred.

- _Bien_ , Apprécia le survivant, _n_ ous _enverrons des baguettes dans la forêt pour leur prêter mains fortes._

 _\- Je prendrai la tête des sorciers qui iront dans la forêt interdite, avec ton accord._

 _\- Tu sembles être le lieutenant le plus apte à guider des troupes dans ces labyrinthes, en effet. Tu devras venir en reconnaissance avec moi._ Accepta le survivant.

Les deux amis furent silencieux pendant quelques instants appréciant le silence régnant dans la pièce. Ron se leva et alla chercher un jeu d'échecs qu'il déposa sur une table.

 _\- Une partie, comme au bon vieux temps ?_ Demanda Ron, s'asseyant sur une chaise devant le jeu.

\- _Voyons voir si tu peux encore me battre à ce jeu._ Taquina Harry.

\- _Blancs ou noirs ?_ Sourit Ron.

Harry s'assit en face de son meilleur ami et s'empara des pions blancs en souriant : " Pion en D4".

* * *

Minerva marchait lentement dans les couloirs de l'école, elle s'arrêta devant une gargouille en pierre et marmonna un mot de passe. La gargouille s'écarta laissant la vieille sorcière s'élancer dans les escaliers qui rentra ensuite dans le bureau. La pièce n'avait pas tellement changée : les portraits des anciens directeurs étaient toujours accrochés au mur, énormément d'objets étaient disposés dans les armoires tandis que le choixpeau trônait sur la cheminée.

\- _Minerva, ma chère, vous semblez bien fatiguée._ Déclara une voix amusée, coupant l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose dans ses pensées.

\- _Certains n'ont pas eu la chance de quitter ce monde aussi tôt que vous, Albus._ Répondit la sorcière, cinglante.

\- _Fatiguée et tendue, que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda plus gentiment le portrait de l'ancien directeur.

\- _Neville est revenu, le combat final se déroulera cette semaine. Les préparatifs sont en cours._ Souffla Minerva.

\- _Oh, les plus jeunes se battront-ils ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr que non Albus, Harry ne le permettra pas._

 _\- Bien bien, qui avons-nous pour aider ?_ Questionna le tableau.

\- _Les centaures sont avec nous, les elfes aussi. Les résistants ont été rappelés. Nous avons perdu Remus, hier._ Murmura l'animagus chat.

 _\- Il a finalement rejoint James et Sirius_ _, qui ?_

 _\- Dolohov, il a fait tomber Queudver et Macnair avant de s'éteindre._

 _\- C'est ce qui le retenait en vie non ? Pouvoir venger l'honneur des maraudeurs ?_ Questionna pour la forme Dumbledore.

 _\- Sans aucun doute._

La conversation entre les deux sorciers continua longuement, Minerva écoutant les conseils de son ancien directeur tandis que celui-ci proposait des idées pour défendre efficacement le château.

* * *

Severus Rogue avait toujours été un stratège hors-pair. Préparant efficacement toutes les batailles de la résistance, il était rarement pris au dépourvu. Il préparait en ce moment la répartition des hommes pour défendre le château.

 _\- Encore sur ces foutues cartes, Severus ?_

Relevant la tête, Severus Rogue aperçut Neville, qui était autrefois son souffre-douleur lorsqu'il méprisait encore ses élèves. Le jeune homme avait bien changé depuis ses maladresses en cours de potions, il s'était hissé petit à petit dans les plus hautes sphères de la résistance. Montrant des capacités indéniables de leadership ainsi qu'un courage à toutes épreuves. Severus respectait maintenant énormément le fils des regrettés Franck et Alice Londubat.

 _\- Autant éviter les pertes inutiles Londubat, préparer aux mieux nos défenses nous évitera peut-être quelques mauvaises surprises._

L'homme que Neville avait autrefois détesté était devenu un mentor pour la plupart des résistants. Conseillant parfaitement ceux-ci pour chaque mission qu'ils devaient effectuer. Neville tenait maintenant en haute estime l'ancien professeur de potions.

- _Oh professeur Rogue,_ commença narquoisement Neville, _cinquante résistants viennent de franchir les portes. N'oubliez pas de les placer sur vos cartes._

 _\- Merci RappelTout._ Ricana Severus Rogue, tandis que Neville partait en se rappelant, amusé, de son ancienne maladresse.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les deux camps préparèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent leur stratégie et leurs forces. Récupérant un grand nombre de résistants d'un côté et réunissant plusieurs créatures maléfiques de l'autre. Cela ne fit plus aucun doute pour personne, le jour fatidique allait rapidement arriver. Et le futur de ce monde allait se décider lors de cet affrontement.

 **.**

La bataille finale allait bientôt commencer ...


	3. L'affrontement - Partie 1

Troisième chapitre de la fiction.

Les résistants ne connaissent pas la date exacte de l'attaque, cette information est seulement détenue par les mangemorts.

Petite dédicace au seigneur des anneaux dans ce chapitre (saga que j'apprécie fortement également).

Bonne lecture, Hana.

* * *

Il faisait très calme dans le domaine de Poudlard. Une légère brise soufflait, faisant doucement bouger des branches d'arbres. Le soleil commençait à grimper dans le ciel, apportant une lumière réconfortante qui permettait de voir les différents patrouilleurs surveillant des endroits stratégiques. Le nombre de patrouilleurs avaient doublés depuis le retour de Neville. En effet, l'attaque du château pouvait survenir à tout moment et il fallait donc être capable d'interpreter les signes d'une attaque et réagir efficacement. Un plan de bataille cohérent et efficace avait été proposé par Severus Rogue, tandis que les passages secrets avaient été condamnés rapidement. Les habitants de Pré-au-Lard avaient rejoint le château pour participer à la bataille, laissant le village inanimé.

Minerva et Harry marchaient calmement autour du lac, effectuant leur tour de garde. Depuis le début de la guerre, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et avaient pris l'habitude de patrouiller ensemble parlant de leur enfance, de leurs craintes, de leurs souvenirs heureux, ...

 _\- Fâché, je la fis disparaître inconsciemment et mon cousin tomba tout à coup dans l'enclos du serpent._ Raconta, un sourire au lèvre, le survivant.

- _Non !_ Répliqua l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose imaginant la scène et la réaction de son oncle et de sa tante.

 _\- En se relevant pour sortir de l'enclos, mon cousin remarqua rapidement que la vitre avait réapparu devant lui. Il était coincé dans l'enclos !_

 _\- Et comment l'as-tu fait sortir de là ?_ Questionna Minerva, riant à l'histoire de son ancien élève.

\- _Ce n'est pas moi, mon oncle et ma tante l'ont aperçu en continuant leur visite. Ils ont immédiatement appelé la sécurité._ Répondit Harry se souvenant du onzième anniversaire de Dudley.

Tandis que Minerva imaginait la scène le sourire aux lèvres, Harry observa le reflet du soleil sur le lac. Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre à leur côté.

\- _C'est tellement calme, on a du mal à croire que le futur de ce monde se décidera cette semaine._ Murmura Harry après quelques instants, brisant l'agréable silence.

\- _Le calme avant la tempête, sans aucun doute._

 _\- Que ferons-nous, quand tout cela sera fini ? Avons-nous notre place dans le futur, nous qui sommes déchirés par la perte d'innombrables amis ?_ Questionna le plus jeune.

 _\- Le monde magique devra se souvenir de ses heures les plus sombres, pour éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Nous aurons un rôle à jouer._ Répondit la vieille sorcière.

\- _Tu as raison, Min. Comme toujours. Rentrons, la relève vient d'arriver._ Termina le dernier Potter.

\- _Katie, Alicia._ Saluèrent les deux lieutenants en se dirigeant vers le château, tandis que les deux anciennes poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor les saluaient respectueusement.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy marchait rapidement entre les mangemorts, il arriva devant son Maître, posa un genou au sol et déclara :

\- _Maître, rien d'anormal. Potter et Mcgonagall viennent de terminer leur tour de garde. Ils ne sont pas plus sur leurs gardes que d'habitude._

\- _Bien, commençons._ Siffla Voldemort, en touchant sa marque donnant ainsi le signal à tous ses hommes. _Bella, envoie les détraqueurs à Pré-au-Lard._

Bellatrix s'inclina face à son Maître et transplana immédiatement.

* * *

Minerva et Harry se dirigeaient en bavardant vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Soudainement un patronus, celui de Bill, apparu.

\- _L'attaque est imminente, préparez-vous._ Chuchuta l'aigle qui continua immédiatement sa route dans le château.

La vieille sorcière invoqua son patronus, qui partit prévenir d'autres résistants.

\- _L'heure est venue, nous nous verrons dans la grande salle._ Cria Harry qui partait déjà en courant vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

Un grand nombre d'individus, habillés de cape noire, se trouvaient sur une colline, à environ 500 mètres des défenses de Poudlard. La plupart de ces personnes semblaient tendues, attendant apparemment quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Un homme apparut soudainement devant cette troupe, très grand et mince, deux feintes en guise de nez et des yeux rouges remplis de haine et de folie. Lord Voldemort venait d'arriver devant son armée avec ses plus fidèles mangemorts.

 _\- Notre objectif va finalement être atteint aujourd'hui, après cinq longues années de guerre. La résistance va sombrer face à la puissance de notre organisation. Nous allons montrer que personne ne peut résister au pouvoir que nous voulons mettre en place, que quiconque se dresse face à nous ne peut que périr de nos baguettes. Après cette victoire, plus personne ne contestera notre autorité sur l'Angleterre. Quand les barrières seront tombées, nous lancerons immédiatement l'offensive. Ne faites aucun prisonnier._ Dit Voldemort, d'une voix autoritaire.

Il leva sa baguette et lança un sort sur les boucliers de Poudlard, tous ses hommes répétèrent son geste et une pluie de sortilèges s'abattit sur les défenses de l'école.

* * *

Les résistants se rassemblèrent dans la grande salle. Habillés de robe pourpre, ces personnes qui se battaient pour la liberté depuis des années attendaient leurs lieutenants. La plupart d'entre eux étaient nerveux, jouant avec leurs robes ou leurs baguettes. On pouvait même voir de la terreur dans les yeux de certains lorsqu'ils regardaient les boucliers encaisser les centaines de sortilèges.

Les lieutenants entrèrent finalement dans la pièce, se postant sur l'estrade pour être vu de tous. Ils dégageaient de la confiance, de l'espoir et de la passion. Harry Potter s'avança finalement devant les autres, sa robe volant derrière lui.

\- _Il y a cinq ans, nous avons presque perdu tout espoir avec l'assassinat du professeur Dumbledore. Malgré tout, nous avons tenu bon, nous nous sommes soudés pour tenter de combattre les ténèbres. Petit à petit, la résistance a pris forme, luttant contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Depuis, nous avons perdu des parents, des alliés, des amis, mais nous avons continué de combattre promettant vengeance à nos héros tombés au combat. Nous avons gagné des batailles, nous en avons perdues d'autres. Mais nous n'avons jamais plié le genou face à cet imposteur. L'affrontement final est arrivé à nos portes, et l'ennemi est plus nombreux que nous mais nous avons quelque chose qu'ils ne possèdent pas. Nous nous battons pour un avenir meilleur, nous nous battons pour offrir un monde meilleur à nos enfants, pour offrir un monde meilleur aux futures générations. Nous sommes le dernier bouclier de l'Angleterre, nous n'avons pas le droit de fléchir._ Commença Harry, le regard passionné.

Les résistants, suspendus aux lèvres d'Harry, reprirent espoir. Harry dégageait une immense puissance magique durant son discours, démontrant une nouvelle fois ses qualités de meneur et de combattant.

 _\- Les défenses du château tomberont sous peu, mais la meilleure défense de Poudlard a toujours été ses occupants. Chacun connaît son poste, chacun connaît son devoir, chacun connaît son importance. Nous ne devons rien lâcher, nous devons protéger le combattant à nos côtés, nous devons être le bouclier de la société. Et, nous devons venger nos morts. Résistants, marcherez-vous une nouvelle fois contre le mal avec nous ?_ Continua Harry en montrant les autres lieutenants, qui le regardait avec respect et fierté.

Les résistants rugirent en sortant leurs baguettes, reprenant confiance et se rappelant ce pourquoi ils se battaient depuis des années.

\- _Aujourd'hui, nous allons mettre fin à cette guerre qui n'a que trop durée. Aujourd'hui, nous allons poser la première pierre des fondations que nous voulons mettre en place pour l'avenir. Aujourd'hui, mes amis, je vous demande une dernière fois de vous battre à mes côtés, pour la liberté !_ Termina Harry, en brandissant sa baguette.

 _\- Pour la liberté !_ Hurlèrent les résistants, baguettes levés vers le ciel magique de la grande salle.

Severus s'avança, le regard déterminé, et prit la parole :

 _\- Que chacun rejoigne son poste, vous savez tous ce que vous devez faire. Soyez prudents, camarades !_

Les résistants sortirent immédiatement de la grande salle et rejoignirent la position où ils avaient été assignés.

La bataille finale avait commencé.

* * *

Severus attendait patiemment que les résistants quittent la grande salle, il s'arrêta à côté de sa plus vieille amie encore vivante.

\- _Nous y voilà finalement, la plus grande bataille de notre temps va commencer._ _Elle va se jouer ici, à Poudlard._ Déclara Severus Rogue à son ancienne collègue.

\- _En effet, l'échiquier était en place depuis longtemps, Severus._

 _\- Faites attention à vous, ma chère._

 _\- Faites-en de même, vous serez certainement ciblés, mon ami._

Les deux anciens directeurs de maison se séparèrent finalement pour rejoindre leur poste.

* * *

Les sorts explosaient sur le bouclier défensif de Poudlard depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Voldemort lança finalement un ultime sort et les barrières cédèrent. Immédiatement, les mangemorts s'engouffrèrent dans l'enceinte du château. Et les combats commencèrent.

Harry Potter, situé aux avant-postes, tournoyait sur lui-même lançant des slaves de sorts aux mangemorts se tenant dans son champ de vision. Une centaine de résistants se battaient avec hargne et détermination à ses côtés pour défendre la grande porte de Poudlard. Plusieurs géants tentèrent de forcer le passage obligeant le groupe d'Harry à reculer en vitesse. Des sortilèges offensifs du groupe de soutien aérien commandé par Fred les touchèrent soudainement permettant à Harry et ses camarades de reprendre du terrain.

\- _Couvrez-les !_ Hurla Fred, lançant des sortilèges qui brisèrent les lignes ennemies depuis son balai.

Un sortilège de mort frôla son épaule, touchant un de ses hommes derrière lui qui tomba rapidement de son balai. Se retournant, il aperçu le corps d'Olivier Dubois, son ancien capitaine de Quidditch s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. De rage, Fred cria et lança un sortilège de découpe sur le meurtrier d'Olivier, qui succomba sur le coup.

* * *

Minerva tenait les tours du château avec des résistants, leur rôle consistait à faire un maximum de dégâts dans les rangs ennemis. Cependant, les duels maintenant engagés, leur rôle devenait moindre ayant une moins bonne visibilité.

 _\- Martin, prends la tête des opérations ici, je descends en renfort avec vingt résistants_. Cria l'animagus chat.

- _Bien professeur._ Répondit le nommé Martin en lançant un stupéfix sur un mangemort situé sur le terrain de quidditch.

Tandis que Minerva descendait avec ses hommes, une explosion retentit au rez-de-chaussée ce qui la fit accélérer.

 _\- Alecto !_ Rugit Mcgonagall, lançant un sortilège sur la petite mangemort.

Le combat ne dura que quelques instants avant qu'Alecto Carrow ne succombe sous les sortilèges de la puissante sorcière. Minerva avait déjà perdu trois de ses hommes depuis qu'elle avait quitté son poste. Progressant rapidement, son groupe arriva rapidement dehors. Jamais, elle n'avait vu pareille scène : des dizaines de corps, alliés comme ennemis, jonchaient le sol tandis que des centaines d'hommes se battaient à coup de sortilèges plus mortels les uns que les autres. Des centaines de détraqueurs apparurent soudainement aspirant les souvenirs des résistants. Le groupe réagit rapidement, ils conjurèrent des dizaines de patronus qui repoussèrent les détraqueurs vers la forêt interdite.

* * *

La situation dans la forêt interdite était bonne, la connaissance du terrain des centaures étaient inestimables et les rafleurs progressaient lentement tout en enregistrant d'énormes pertes. Les soutiens aériens commandés par Ron, couvraient les positions des centaures et éliminaient également de nombreux ennemis. Nessos menait ses hommes admirablement, démontrant une tactique de guerre très affutée.

Ron avait, malgré tout, perdu six de ses dix-huit hommes. Mais ils commençaient à faire reculer l'ennemi efficacement. Tout à coup des centaines de détraqueurs surgirent vers leurs position poussés par des patronus venus du château.

 _\- Conjurez vos patronus ! Protégez les centaures de ces monstres !_ Ordonna Ron, sachant que les centaures n'avaient aucun moyen de repousser ces horribles créatures.

- _Bien, Monsieur !_ Répondirent les sorciers exécutant immédiatement leurs sortilèges.

Nessos leva la tête, écoutant les paroles du lieutenant sorcier qui l'assistait depuis les airs. Il se dit que son choix avait peut-être donné une chance aux deux peuples de devenir des alliés à long terme.

\- _Ils_ \- Commença Lirun, ému par les paroles de Ron.

 _\- Ce sont nos alliés, ils nous défendent et nous les défendons. Nos peuples marchent côte à côte aujourd'hui._ Termina Nessos, se lançant dans la bataille contre les rafleurs suivit par ses subordonnés.

* * *

 _\- N'oubliez pas, vous restez toujours avec votre elfe de maison assigné. Sans lui, vous ne pourrez plus transplaner dans l'école et vous serez pris au piège derrière les lignes ennemies. Protégez-vous en duo et ne lancez pas d'attaque impossible. Nous sommes résistants, pas kamikazes !_

Les hommes et les elfes sous sa direction acquiescèrent. Luna dirigeait les vingt elfes de maison de Poudlard ainsi que vingt résistant. Transplanant avec ceux-ci, ils arrivèrent derrière les lignes ennemies. Et lancèrent des sortilèges neutralisant définitivement les mangemorts à portée.

Le groupe de Luna était essentiel dans la stratégie de Severus, il permettait de réduire considérablement le nombre d'ennemis en les attaquant par derrière. Les elfes de maison pouvaient en effet transplaner en escortant une personne à travers les barrières de Poudlard.

 _\- Attention ! Ils sont derrières avec ces saletés d'elfes !_ Cria Travers sentant des présences derrière lui.

Des sorts fusèrent dans les deux sens. Les elfes transplanèrent immédiatement dans la grande salle avec leur partenaire. Dix-sept elfes et quinze sorciers. Luna ferma les yeux, priant pour ses hommes tombés au combat. Dont Dean Thomas, un de ses plus vieux amis.

* * *

Neville courait vers la passerelle avec ses soixante hommes, allant à la rencontre de la meute de loups-garous qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers eux. Ils devaient repousser et éliminer un maximum de loups-garous. Ces hommes avaient été entrainés aux sortilèges efficaces contre les loups-garous toute la semaine.

 _\- C'est notre devoir de tenir cette position ! Pour protéger nos frères ! Pour protéger Harry !_ Hurla Neville en brandissant sa baguette.

Ses hommes répétèrent ses paroles en hurlant. Et des dizaines de sortilèges fusèrent à l'encontre des bêtes qui se ruaient vers eux.

 _\- Neville ! Traître !_ Cria Greyback se jetant vers le fils Londubat les crocs en avant.

Neville se retourna et vit arriver sa propre mort. Une ombre passa devant lui encaissant l'attaque du monstre. Un homme venait de se sacrifier pour lui. Colin Crivey venait de mourir en héros et en véritable Gryffondor.

\- _Nooooooooooon !_ Cria Neville en serrant sa baguette, il engagea un duel avec son opposant.

* * *

Severus protégeait avec cinquante hommes la sortie vers Pré-au-Lard. Une grosse bataille était attendue ici, les forces ennemies avaient été dispersées et une partie menée par Dolohov se dirigeait vers leur position.

 _\- Nous devons tenir ce point stratégique par tous les moyens._ Commença Severus. _Si cette entrée tombe dans les mains de l'ennemi, aucun renfort ne pourra nous venir en aide. C'est essentiel de conserver cette zone. Protégeons nos frères !_

 _\- Protégeons nos frères !_ Reprirent en chœur les hommes derrière l'ancien professeur de potions.

Les mangemorts déboulèrent tout à coup devant l'entrée. Et les combats commencèrent immédiatement.

 _\- Rogue ! Tu souffriras traître !_ Cria Dolohov levant sa baguette pour attaquer son ennemi.

- _Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de le faire toi-même, mon cher. Sectumsempra !_

Et le duel commença entre les anciens "alliés".

* * *

Voldemort, du haut de la colline, observait les combats qui faisaient rage dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. A ses côtés, Bellatrix et Lucius restaient silencieux attendant un ordre de leur Maître.

 _\- Lucius !_ Siffla l'héritier de Serpentard. _Tu m'avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'attaque. Je vois là, une défense très organisée et précise_.

 _\- Maître, aucun signe n'était -_ Il fut interrompu par un geste de la main de Voldemort.

 _\- Tu n'as pas fait ton travail, mon ami._ Murmura le seigneur des ténèbres.

- _Pardonnez-moi, Maître ..._ Supplia le patriarche Malfoy, à genoux.

 _\- A_ _vada Kedavra !_ Hurla Voldemort, le sortilège de la mort heurta Lucius en pleine tête et le projeta au loin, sans vie. _Je te pardonne, Lucius._ Sourit-il.

Bellatrix regarda tomber le corps du mari de sa sœur, sans émotion.

\- _Bella, allons nous joindre à la fête._ Sourit le mage noir, à sa plus fidèle mangemort.

Il transplana, rapidement suivi par Bellatrix qui semblait impatiente de se battre.

 **.**

La résistance tenait bon, cependant, le plus terrifiant mage noir de l'histoire venait finalement de rejoindre les combats.


End file.
